


I'll take it down the other road

by mistress_shiny



Series: The rhythm was all I needed to hear [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, because author is herbalist who makes dragon breath liniment, tiniest of author inserts, unashamed schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi put's the Ferrari into the wall on Day 4 of Bahrain testing 2014.<br/>(TW:Minor cannon accident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take it down the other road

 

 

Nico stares at his phone for about about 5 seconds before coming to a decision. His own physio asks a half a dozen times if he is ok before letting him take the items and leave, then of course it isn’t easy to convince the concierge to give him access to a microwave, especially considering he isn’t even a guest at the damn hotel. A few minutes later he’s juggling a steaming heatbag from hand to hand as he is sliding his key into Kimi’s door.

 

“Fuck off, I’m fine.” Comes a grumpy voice from within as the door closes behind him.

Kimi is stretched out across the bed on his stomach, a towel precariously clinging to his hips, his skin red from the shower. Nico pauses to take in the view and considers a smart arse remark but stops when Kimi turns to look at him and the Finn’s breath catches in pain.

 

“Thought you were Mark, he keeps shoving pills at me.”  He looks Nico up and down and eyes the heatbag in his hands.

“I’m fine you know.”

Nico grins and says, “You look fine. You look like you could run a marathon," he dumps the heatbag on the bed, "let’s go for a jog?’

“Fuck you” Kimi groans and pulls a pillow over his head. Nico pulls a jar of ointment from his bag and lies down carefully next to him and peeks under the pillow.

“Do you trust me?”

 

Kimi opens one eye and still manages to give him a baleful stare.

“Do you think I let anyone with a big dick have a key to my room?”

Nico pretends to think for a moment. “Well, yes actually”

Kimi huffs and almost cracks a smile.

 

“What‘s that?” he eyes the jar of fluorescent orange goo in Nico’s hands.

“Magic potion.” Nico’s grin is wide and he resists an urge to press a kiss to the tip of the Finn’s nose instead pulling the pillow off his head as he sits up.

“My trainer’s sister makes it, smells like peppermint, burns like fire, no massage required.”

 

He scoops a lump of the offending ointment out and presses it gently onto Kimi’s skin, spreading it where the Finn had obviously tried to warm up the troubling area with the heat of the shower. The surgery scar a bumpy pink line under his fingers. Kimi sighs underneath his hands as they move gently over the tightened area. Nico is careful to keep a constant pressure, no light touches that might make Kimi jump and cause more spasms.

 

“I don’t feel anything.” Kimi mutters and Nico rolls his eyes behind his back.

“Give it a few minutes. I’m gonna put this heat bag on here now, ok?”

Kimi hums his assent and  Nico positions the heatbag over his lower back.

He retreats to the bathroom and washes his hands, he knows from experience that you don’t want that stuff anywhere delicate.

 

He thinks Kimi might be asleep when he goes back into the room and he gives in to the urge to steal a kiss before he leaves but Kimi reaches out, pulling him down onto the mattress. Kimi tugs and shifts a giggling Nico until the German is sitting against the headboard and he is able to rest his head in his lap. The wheat bag slips and Nico re-adjusts it until it is back in position.

Nico sits there for a while, gently carding his fingers through Kimi’s hair, taking advantage of the Finn’s need for comfort.  

 

“What the fuck is in that stuff? Dragons breath?” Kimi mutters after a while.

“Umm some kind of chilli I think and peppermint, other stuff, medical ok’d it. If it’s too hot I can take off the heatbag.”

“Nah, it’s good,” Kimi nudges Nico’s stilled hand and Nico gets the message and resumes his  petting. “Thanks.”

Nico smiles down at him. “You’re welcome,  I have a spare jar if you want it?”

“That’d be good. I have a sponsor day tomorrow, some shit, you know.” Kimi’s fingers begin tracing lazy patterns on the skin of Nico’s hip. And Nico thinks he could get used to this softer side of Kimi, he knows he shouldn't get attached, this can't last once the season starts.  
“I’ll drop it around in the morning, I’m flying out for Dubai at 11.”   
Kimi settles in closer and lets out a light sigh and Nico’s chest tightens, maybe this, whatever ‘this’ is, will turn out better than the mess he made with Paul.

“I should let you get some sleep,” Nico runs a thumb over Kimi’s cheekbone.

“If you stay I’ll let you rub more of that fire stuff into my back later.”

Nico is shocked into a laugh.

“Oh you will, will you? Well with an offer like that how could I leave?”

“I’ll even buy you dinner, anything you want from room service.”

He can feel Kimi struggling not to laugh against him.

“What a romantic, is this your idea of a date then?” Nico reaches for the room service menu on the sidetable.  
“It could be.” Kimi's voice is low and the words hang in the air for a moment before Nico smiles and answers.  
“OK, do you want chicken or fish?”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the amazing larascasse
> 
> Fic & Series Titles comes from the Chet Faker Song - I'm Into You


End file.
